walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Deaths (Fear)
List of Deaths (Comic Series) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Comic Series. :*List of Deaths (TV Series) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the TV Series. :*List of Deaths (Fear the Walking Dead) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in Fear the Walking Dead. :*List of Deaths (Video Game) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Video Game. :*List of Deaths (Novel Series) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Novel Series. :*List of Deaths (Social Game) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Social Game. :*List of Deaths (Webisodes) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in the Webisodes. :*List of Deaths (Survival Instinct) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in Survival Instinct. :*List of Deaths (Dead Reckoning) - For the list of deaths that have occurred in Dead Reckoning. The following is a list of character deaths on AMC's ''Fear The Walking Dead''. Please note that a character gets a "kill" for killing a named person. It is possible for a character to get 2 kill points on the death of one person. This is possible by: one, killing the person when they are still alive and two, killing the person while they're infected. A kill point is added by a character who does any of the following; killing the living, killing a named walker, killing a character before reanimation or causing a death. Deaths Season 1 - 28 Deaths Season 2 [[Marcus (Flight 462)|'Marcus']] Bitten, died of infection Zombified - Marcus Stabbed in the head [[Suzanne (Flight 462)|'Suzanne']] Fatally bitten on the neck, stabbed in the head [[Deirdre (Flight 462)|'Deirdre']] Plane crash [[Connie (Flight 462)|'Connie']] Plane crash [[Anthony (Flight 462)|'Anthony']] Plane crash [[Ian (Fear The Walking Dead)|'Ian']] Head smacked by oar [[Tom (Fear The Walking Dead)|'Tom']] Stabbed in the throat [[Michael (Fear The Walking Dead)|'Michael']] Killed [[Alan (Fear The Walking Dead)|'Alan']] Head bashed Zombified - Michael Stabbed in the head [[Jake Powell (Fear The Walking Dead)|'Jake Powell']] Severely burned, strangled Ben Shot in the head Breannah Shot in the head Reed Shot in the cheek, reanimated Connor Bitten on the arm, blood loss Vazquez Shot to death, stabbed in eye Miguel Shot to death, stabbed in the head Luis Flores Shot to death Thomas Abigail Shot in the head Celia Flores Devoured Gael Devoured Alonso Herrera Devoured Elias Suarez Shot in the chest James McCallister Shot in the head Oliviero Devoured Francisco Shot in the head Ana Shot in the head Laura Shot in the head Chris Manawa Shot in the head Derek Beaten to death Brandon Luke Beaten to death Oscar Diaz Head slammed on door, died of cerebral hemorrhage, stabbed in the head Andres Diaz Stabbed in the heart, stabbed in the head Marco Rodriguez Bitten on the neck, reanimated Antonio Reyes Bitten on the cheek, reanimated Ramiro Scratched on the chest, reanimated Reynaldo Gunned down Alejandro Nunez Bitten, died of infection, stabbed in the head Season 3 TBA Kill Counts *Daniel Salazar - 119+ (3 Indirectly Caused) *Troy Otto - 40+ (Including Himself) *Madison Clark - 15 (1 Indirectly Caused) *Nicholas Clark - 15 (3 Indirectly Caused) *Qaletaqa Walker - 14 (2 Indirectly Caused) *Alicia Clark - 9 *Victor Strand - 6 (2 Indirectly Caused) *Travis Manawa - 6 (Including Himself) *Christopher Manawa - 5 (Including Himself) *Jeremiah Otto - 5 *Ofelia Salazar - 4 *Lola Guerrero -3 *Luciana Galvez - 2 *Jake Otto - 1 *Elizabeth Ortiz - 1 TBA Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Deceased